CHANGES
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What i think should have happened after spin city.   Warning: spanking in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHANGES**_

*This takes place right after the Charmed episode Spin city. Where Chris became a spider demon and Leo found out who Chris really was.

Warnings: Spanking of a young adult. don't like it don't read it. If you read it anyway don't complain.

Part one: Long overdue.

Leo stood completely still. Chris had just told him why he was a bad father in the future and then he had orbed away. Leo could tell that Chris was bitter. But he didn't understand how things had gotten so out of hand in the future.

Leo had never thought that he would play favorites with his children.

Well it didn't matter anymore because what happened in the future wasn't going to happen this time around. Chris had come back in time to make sure of that.

Leo was proud of his son for trying to save the future. But Chris seemed obsessed with killing demons.

Leo knew he had contacts in the underworld because of Wyatt.

But Chris didn't know this time. The demons here were different.

Sure there stronger in his time but there was more then likely demons here that had been vanquished by the charmed ones. And because of that they weren't in Chris' time.

Leo wanted to make things right with his son.

And then he realized Chris had been spinning quite a web of lies since he'd gotten here.

First the part where he deliberately split Him and Piper up so that he could be the charmed one's white lighter. Second he had told them he was there to save Wyatt from a demon when he was actually there to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Then they had found out that he lied about being a white lighter and that he was half white lighter and half witch. And then Chris had lied about Bianca saying he didn't know who she was and tried to say that she was trying to get to the charmed ones through him when actually she had come to take him back to the future.

And then the biggest lie of them all.

Deliberately hiding the fact that he was Leo and Pipers son.

What he'd done to his son in the future was one thing. But lying to the family and disrespecting Leo at every turn was not acceptable behavior for his son. He could remember the time when he found out that his son had killed the Valkarie to get her pendent so that he could send him to Valhalla. His son had murdered an innocent being just to get his own way. And that way unacceptable in Leo's eyes.

Leo remained on the bridge and decided to meditate to clear his head so that he could think about what he should do about his dishonest and disrespectful brat from the future.

Leo knew that he had to draw some very clear lines.

One thing was for sure. He was tired of the lies his son seemed almost too willing to tell.

And their wouldn't be anymore of this disrespecting Leo for things he hadn't even done yet. And he had already decided to find out more details about how he had ignored his son and why. He could since that their was something else Chris was hiding but didn't know what it was.

He was going to make some very simple and clear rules for the remainder of Chris' time in the past. His son was about to get an long overdue wake up call.

Leo closed his eyes so that he could sense his son. He located him in his apartment at P3. He orbed in and stood shocked. Gone was the 22 year old man. In his place was what looked to be like a 17 year old teenager. But he knew it was Chris. "Oh my god. Chris. You're a teenager! What the hell were you thinking? Your just a kid! " Leo was pissed. His son had even been lying about his age so that they would believe he was an adult.

Chris was stunned at Leo's sudden appearance. And also upset because he had just been busted for his biggest deception yet. His true age. He had thought Leo would be on the bridge for a while or that he wouldn't come after him at all. But he should have realized that his loving father wouldn't be able to let this go. He had lied about his father never being there for him thinking that Leo would completely lose faith in himself. Chris blamed Leo for a lot of the things that Wyatt had done. And being out while Wyatt came after piper was one of those things. His parents were happy together in the future but Leo had been summoned falsely by the elders. A ploy that Wyatt set up. Then he had killed Piper just to prove how evil he was. Chris blamed his father for all that.

"how old are you Chris?" Leo asked.

"17" Chris commented. Feeling a little nervous now that he had no more secrets from his father.

"Why?" Leo asked and Chris knew what Leo meant.

"Cant you figure it out? Some 17 year old kid comes from the future and your not going to act like typical adults and try to boss me around." Chris said using a tone that led Leo to believe his son thought he was stupid.

"That may be true. But you shouldn't have hid this from us. And not wanting to be looked after isn't a very good excuse for lying Chris. We didn't know who you were when you got here. But if I had known you were just a kid I damn well would have made sure you were being looked after properly. A 17 isn't old enough to live on their own. Nor are you old enough to had whit lighter responsibilities. Just because you can use your powers doesn't make you a whit lighter. I cant believe you have been a child all this time and you didn't tell us. Does your mother know? What am I saying of course she doesn't know!" Leo growled.

"I'm not a child! I'm 17. And I've been living here this whole time so don't go thinking that just because you know my real age that I will go to the manor now cause I wont." Chris grouched.

Leo's eyebrows raised.

"oh really. Chris I wasn't giving you an option. Your going home as your true self and you will not lie about anything else. And if you have told any other lies you'd better come clean now because I will find out about all of them and you will be punished if you don't come clean with the truth right now." Leo said angrily.

Chris thought a moment about what he had told Leo on the bridge and decided Leo had no real way of finding out the truth about that. It's not like he could look into the future right?

Leo allowed Chris a moment to think about the option he had given him.

His heart ached for his child who had been living on his own probably afraid of half the things he'd heard during the night. He looked around for any signs that Chris was taking care of himself. He found non. No sign of left over food. Clothes all over the floor. Empty beer cans all over the place. Wait what! Leo glared at the beer cans. Why was his 17 year old son drinking? He was way too young for that.

"You let me buy you alcohol!" He said furious that his son had manipulated his this way.

He could remember when he had busted Chris for opening that time portal and they had both almost ended up as dinosaur food. After they got back he had bought Chris a drink at P3.

Now he was upset with himself. Now only had his son been right under his nose this whole time. But he was little more than a child.

"Your going to the manor with me. And I'm not asking. Pack your things because your not coming back here!" Leo said.

Chris glared at his father. "You cant tell me what to do!" Chris yelled.

Leo put his hand out and closed his eyes to take Chris's orbing away so that he couldn't leave by himself.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded even though he already knew.

every time Leo had even grounded him he had clipped his wings as well.

When Leo opened his eyes he watched as his son turned towards the wall and slammed his fist into it angrily. "Shit! Why cant you just leave me the hell alone!" Chris demanded.

Leo flinched. "I think I've left you alone long enough. Pack your bags. We're leaving and stop with the tantrum." Leo commanded.

Chris stopped his ranting to star at his father.

"You cant make me leave." Chris challenged even though he knew he'd lose.

"You want your things or are we leaving without them?" Leo asked menacingly.

Chris knew that if he didn't pack his things now then Leo would make him leave without them.

Chris stomped into his room in a huff. Grabbed a bag and began stuffing clothes into it. Handful after handful. Leo knew his son was angry at being forced to leave his fake adult life. But that was too bad. The kid was in for a serious wake up call when they were alone. Leo had thought about his sons actions while he was on the bridge. And this new discovery only increased his belief's that his son needed to be taught a lesson.

And when they got to the manor he was going to apologize for all of his lies and then he would be punished for them. All of them.

To be continued….

Sorry but part two will be longer then this one. I was just setting the scene here. And I will be updating my other stories soon as well.

I may be moving though and may not have internet access for a little bit. But I will try updating these stories before I have to go.

Part two coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGES

is takes place right after the Charmed episode Spin city. Where Chris became a spider demon and Leo found out who Chris really was.

Warnings: Spanking of a young adult. don't like it don't read it. If you read it anyway don't complain.

* this story is in Chris's point of view.

Changes part two: the consequences of lying

"Why!" I demanded in outrage.

I can't believe what I just heard my father say.

He thought I needed a spanking for my actions.

First of all I most defiantly do not need a spanking!

Second he was an elder. He was suppose to be a pacifist.

And thirdly damn him I don't want a spanking.

He had orbed us over to the manor where he was forcing me to move in.

He had ordered me to apologize to mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige.

Which I would have done on my own had he given me time.

Then he had taken my orbing ability away as punishment for lying about my age.

Or so I had thought.

Then he proceeded to show me to a room that he said was now mine and then he shut the door and locked it.

" What are you doing Leo." I asked angrily.

" Uh uh. No Chris children don't get to call their parents by their names. I'm dad to you from now on." dad stated.

" I told you your not much of a father In my time. Just because we share the same blood doesn't make you my father. A father is there for you when you need him. And I'm not a child" I said agitated that he has ignored my question to scold me like a child.

Dad glared at me. " Actually Chris you are a child. Your 16 years old and I don't mind telling you that that pisses me off. You lied about being an adult. Let me ask you something. How do we punish you in the future?" dad asked.

I glared right back at him and said " I don't get punished in the future because I am a good person. Unlike Wyatt who killed our." I stopped myself.

I had almost just admitted to the past Leo that Wyatt had killed mom.

Leo took a seat beside me on the bed. " Tell me what you were going to say. You don't get to start something like that and not finish it." Leo stated.

A tear rolled down my face and I ignored Leo who's hand had wondered to my back to rub it.

"Mom" I whispered hoping he wouldn't be able to understand me.

It wasn't just my dad that hated me in the future. It was my mom too. Only my mom hated me enough to abandon me. She had jumped in front of the energy ball that Wyatt had thrown at me. It had killed her and Wyatt had run off.

My mother hated me so much that she had jumped in front of me just to get away from me.

At that thought I was overcome with emotions. I believed it sometimes and other times I didn't. Right now was one of those times where I was willing to torture myself with that thought.

More tears fell from my face and Leo pulled me into his lap as if I was a child.

He wrapped his arms around me and let me know that he had heard me by saying

" Oh god. Chris why didn't you tell us that. I had heard from her that she dies in your time. But Wyatt is going to kill her? Tell me how it happened. Please. You'll feel better if you talk about it." Leo said and held tight to me as I struggled in his arms trying to get away.

" Stop it." Leo commanded.

I don't know why but I obeyed him. I told him of how Wyatt had decided I was a threat and had come back to the manor to kill me. And that mom has jumped in front of me in time to save my life and end hers. I told him that I thought she hated me because of how eager she had been to jump in front of me. And that I thought she couldn't live another day with me.

Leo lifted me up enough to Swat my bottom solidly.

I yelped at the sting and the shock.

" Don't you ever say that again. Your mother loves you. And all this proves it that we would rather die than spent one day _without _you. Your mother knew what she was doing and I would have done the same thing. And Paige and Phoebe would have too.

You know why? Because we love you Chris. Your part of the family. You'll understand one day when you have your own children." Leo said.

I glared at him. Hello teen over here throwing a pity party your suppose to agree with me not tell me the truth. Gees didn't he know anything? I wandered as he finally let me wiggle free and stand up.

Before I could do anything his hands went to my jeans. To the buttons.

Had my fly come undone? I wandered and then I felt him undo the button on my jeans.

What the hell was he doing?

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

" Watch your mouth Christopher or I'll wash it out with soap." Leo threatened me.

" Your getting a spanking for all the lies you've told while you've been here." Leo informed me. As he quickly proved that he was stronger then me as I tried to run.

He grabbed me around the waist before I could get far and then I thought of something.

Mom. Mom didn't believe in spanking a child.

I thought of calling for her but before I could dad had shoved me over his knees and his hand went to my back to hold me down.

" Why?" I demanded.

" Because you have done nothing but lie to us since you got here and I wont tolerate that Chris. I knew from the beginning that there were things you were hiding.

But I never would have thought you would hide the fact the you're my son. Or hide that fact that your 16 years old." Leo lectured me.

And then it began.

And it was one hell of a spanking.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"Dad stop. Please. That hurts!" I begged him. My butt stung so bad it felt like I had been attacked by bees.

" It's suppose to hurt Chris. It's a punishment." Dad responded as he continued to smack my bare butt with his hard hand.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

I began to cry then. I couldn't help it. He was really blistering my butt.

"I'm sorry." I cried out before I completely lost control of myself and just cried over his lap as he continued to spank me.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

The last Ten were applied viciously to my sit spots. And by then I was screaming and crying so hard I couldn't form the words to tell him that I hated him.

I had expected a spanking but not until I went back to the future where Dad was probably worried sick about me.

But then dad replaced my clothes and then flipped me over to sit on his lap and I winced as my sore bottom touched his jeans.

He pulled me into his arms and held me.

" Leave me alone." I whined at him. Not wanting him to touch me at all.

"NO." He responded and held me close.

" Christopher Perry Halliwell you deserved that spanking and you know you did." He scolded me.

I sighed because I knew that he was right. But hey I wasn't about to admit that to him.

He rubbed my back and planted a kiss on my head as he continued to hold me close to him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you after you sent me to Valhalla. I would never have done it if I'd known you were my son. And I really ought to spank you for killing that girl.

She was an innocent and you killed her just so you could get her necklace and send me your father to Valhalla. But I've decided that your butt couldn't take anymore so instead your grounded. No more orbing for a week. You want to orb somewhere you have to go there with me. And when you get your orbing back you will tell me if your orbing somewhere. Things are going to be different for the rest of the time that you're here Chris. And you will follow the rules or I will spank you again. And if I catch you in another lie I will take a spoon to your bare backside do I make myself perfectly clear?" Dad asked me sternly.

Dang! he was going to get all future dad parental on me. But there was no way he could catch me in another lie. There were things I would have to lie about. Because there are things about the future that I still have to hide. Including a secret that would get me a fried butt. With any luck though they would never find out about that.

Then again I haven't had much luck lately.

Oh man. I'm toast and my butt is so gonna fry when dad finds out.

I'm so sorry this part took me so long. My daughter was sick last week. She had a fever and I had to take her to the hospital. But as soon as I was sure she was better I started working on my stories again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHANGES PART 3

*I know I've been lazy so here is the next chapter in changes. And I apologize for taking so long to update this.

* surprise guest at the end.

Changes Part 3: Caught in the act.

Chris was in the attic flipping through the pages of the book of shadows looking for the page dedicated to the Mantacor demons. He was looking because he wanted to make the vanquishing potion. He had decided to go after the baby that Wyatt had made friends with. But he wasn't doing it because of Wyatt. He was doing it because Danny the Manticor would grow up and although he was a good kid. After his father had been killed he had turned to evil. And Chris's sister had fallen in love with him before that had happened.

His sister Prue was in hiding because she was even more powerful then Wyatt. And therefor she had to be hidden from him. Prue had made a vanquishing potion in case Chris wasn't able to save Wyatt in the past. His other sister Malinda was probably still wasting her breath trying to talk Prue out of using it.

They wanted to save their brother. But Prue was doubtful and truly thought that it was too late to save Wyatt. But she had promised to give Chris a chance to prove her wrong and so here he was in the past.

Wyatt was 19 in his time.

Chris himself was 17

Malinda was 16

and Prue was 15

Wyatt was all powerful. But Prue was even more so. She was invincible and had more then one extra power. When she was a child she had been possessed by the source of all evil. The charmed ones had stripped her powers which caused the source to leave her body long enough for Piper to pull her daughter away and set up the crystal cage around the black specs and then they had said the source vanquishing spell which had destroyed the source.

Chris wanted to vanquish Danny in this time because if there was anyone who could possibly turn Prue to evil it was that demon she loved. Chris could not let that happen. He would try his best to save Wyatt. But if he couldn't then Prue could vanquish him. If Prue was turned there was no hope in stopping her. Luckily Prue was a good person and so she was on the side of good. Her only temptation was the demon she loved. We'll if he could vanquish the baby then there would be no chance for Wyatt to turn Prue. It was sad but his baby sister Prue was the only thing keeping them all alive in the future.

He finally found the page in the book and took out a small note pad to write down the things needed for the vanquishing potion. He went down to the kitchen where he could sense that no one was home.

He began making the mixing spices and herbs that were needed.

Once he was done he put the potion in a vile and cleaned up his mess so that no one would know what he had made.

Chris then went over to the table and began to scry for the baby with the pacifier he had used while he was there. The crystal landed on the map and Chris wrote down the address. Now he just needed to come up with an excuse to baby sit Wyatt so that Wyatt could orb him to his little friend. And then he could vanquish the baby. And erase the father's memory to take the pain of losing his baby away.

He sensed his aunt Paige up stairs along with Wyatt.

Perfect. Chris thought and then went up the stairs.

"Hey Aunt Paige. What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Chris. Hey could you watch Wyatt for me? Just for about two hours? I need to look in the book of shadows and he's really being fussy." Paige said.

"Sure. Give him here." Chris said reaching out for Wyatt as Paige handed him over.

"Thanks Chris." Paige said and then orbed up to the attic where she saw the book open to the manticor page and was immediately suspicious.

Chris held Wyatt in his arms and said in a real exited tone like he had seen their mother doing "Hey you wanna go see Danny?"

Wyatt nodded his head.

"Well lets go see him then. Can you take us to him?" Chris said in the same tone and Wyatt did indeed orb them to his friend.

Derek was a little surprised to see them.

"Oh. hi. I didn't know Wyatt was coming over to play." Derek said.

Chris put Wyatt on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Chris said and used his telekinetic power to fling the man into another room and shut the door after seeing him slam into a wall and onto the floor.

He took the potion from his pocket and saw Wyatt by the baby. He knew the potion wouldn't hurt Wyatt and so he threw the potion at the baby as Derek jerked the door open and saw the potion flying at his son.

Wyatt's protective blue shield immediately surrounded him and his friend which caused the potion to clatter to the floor. While Wyatt gave Chris a lot of hurt betrayal and even though he was only a baby Chris knew that he did indeed feel betrayed.

Derek starred in wonder and gratitude at Wyatt who was protecting his son.

Chris became annoyed and once again flung Derek across the room but this time when he stood up he came no closer. Now that he knew Wyatt wouldn't let harm come to his son.

Chris knew he had to get Wyatt's shield down. But how?

"Wyatt daddy's calling for you. Don't you hear him?" Chris asked knowing that Wyatt would lower his shield to listen for his father. And he did just that.

Once the shield was down Chris used his power to lift Wyatt and held him suspended in the air.

He had the potion back in his hands and threw it again at the baby at which point the charmed ones and Leo orbed in wanting to ask Derek a question and saw what was going on.

"Hey!" Piper yelled and froze the potion in mid air.

And then Chris had a moment of insanity where he flung Piper back against Phoebe and used his power to shove the potion the rest of the way to the baby. Then it orbed away a second before making contact at which point Chris heard Wyatt squeal at him in outrage.

okay obviously Wyatt wasn't going to let him vanquish his demon friend. Chris briefly wondered where Wyatt might have orbed the potion to. At which point Chris gave up. "Fine you win. I won't vanquish him! Happy!" Chris yelled at Wyatt then placed him back on the floor where he went right over to his friend and sat beside him.

Derek came over closer to his son and looked curiously at Chris "Why were you trying to vanquish him in the first place?" Derek asked.

Chris kept quiet. He didn't have to answer to him. Derek's death was the reason his son had turned evil.

"Christopher." Leo said in a freezing tones that made Chris's stomach clench.

"Look I tried telling you to vanquish him when he was at the manor before he became friends with Wyatt. I have knowledge that you don't because I'm from the future. My future knowledge involves a little episode where that baby will turn evil when he's 16. Wyatt was part of the reason he turned and I'd rather vanquish him here before Wyatt turns him and he becomes a threat to the future. But apparently Wyatt isn't going to let me!" Chris said. In an annoyed teenager tone.

"Okay and how the hell are we suppose to know that when you go to great lengths to make sure we don't know about the future?" Paige grouched at him.

"And what if there was a way to prevent it? Then you would have just killed a baby for no reason. Besides isn't that why your here? To save Wyatt. Well if you save Wyatt he won't be able to turn Danny evil. And therefor there's no real reason to vanquish him. He may be a threat in your time Chris. But here...He's an innocent. And if you vanquish him that's murder." Phoebe said trying to make him understand how this was wrong.

"He's a demon! Am I the only one who get's that?" Chris said rhetorically.

"Maybe your the only one who wants to see it. He has a good side too. And your not gonna vanquish for evil deeds he hasn't committed yet. Killing him wouldn't be wrong Chris. It would be evil." Piper said a little hurt by the fact that her son had used his powers on her to try and get his way.

Chris sighed in frustration. Maybe they were right. Maybe he just wanted to see the evil. But he was trying to protect his sister. Then again there was no one he knew with a stronger will then Prue Halliwell.

He looked at Derek and said "I'm sorry. I guess there right. All I can see when I look at him is all the bad things he'll do in the future. It's hard for me to see the good in him. Wyatt is good in this time too but when I look at him all I can do is see the evil he's done. It's hard for me to see anything else. Please forgive me. And mom. I'm so sorry I used my power on you. I didn't hurt you did I?" Chris asked and he was truly sorry.

"No. Chris I'm not hurt." Piper reassured him.

"No. But you could have been." Leo said as he aimed a freezing glare at his child.

Chris flinched from the look.

"I said I was sorry." Chris grumbled at the floor.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be." Leo promised in the same chilling tone.

Piper looked over at Leo then at Derek.

"Hey Derek if you don't mind me and Wyatt can stay and visit for a while. Phoebe has a date and Paige has an errand to run." Piper suggested wanting to give Leo and Chris privacy at the manor.

"Sure. Your welcome here anytime Piper." Derek said.

Leo went to Chris grabbed his arm and orbed him to the attic.

He let Chris go and immediately began to lecture him.

"I better not ever see you use your powers on your mother again! You could have hurt her! You could have hurt yourself too! You Manipulated Paige and tricked Wyatt into orbing you over to Derek's house so that you could vanquish a baby who had done nothing wrong except to be born half demon. And you can't really vanquish him for that!" Leo's raised his voice at his son.

"I explained my reasons and I said I was sorry." Chris said.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time. You should be able to accept the fact that this is a different time and that you can't hurt people for things they haven't done yet!" Leo lectured.

Paige Phoebe and Piper orbed into the attic.

"Sorry don't mind us were just looking up something." Piper said and then they stopped in their tracks and stared.

Leo and Chris both turned as they too saw the wall glow blue and then a girl stepped through the portal.

Chris couldn't help himself "Fuck!" he cursed as he saw his sister.

"Well hello to you too Chris." Prue said with a smirk.

"Chris who is this? Is this another one like Bianca?" Phoebe asked wondering if another girl was being sent back in time to fetch Chris.

"Where is Bianca anyway?" Prue directed the question to her brother.

"She's dead. Wyatt was going to kill me but she helped me long enough to get herself killed by Wyatt." Chris informed his sister.

"Wyatt killed Bianca?" Leo asked feeling sorry for his son now that he knew his sons love was killed by his other son.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"Me? I'm Prue." Prue said as if Paige was stupid for not knowing that.

"Prue! Gees don't you know that if your parents get wind of the fact that their your parents before they become your parents then it may not happen and you might cease to exist." Chris said annoyed.

Prue looked at Pipers stomach "Seems like your right on time." she said of Piper being pregnant.

"Yeah well my conception date was coming up. Yours won't be here til several years down the road." Chris informed her.

"So she's a Halliwell? Named after your...I mean our sister Prue." Paige said

"I like my name." Prue said.

"Well the name is a dead give away." Phoebe said.

"What are you doing here Prue I told you to stay hidden." Chris demanded.

"I had to come. I had a vision. Two in fact. One right after the other." Prue said.

"You get visions?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded.

"Well I hope whatever you saw is worth risking your life to come here and tell me. By the way you might want to close that." Chris said of the portal behind her.

She turned and closed it and then turned back to them.

"It was well worth the risk to save my brother." Prue said.

Chris perked up at that "You mean you know how to save Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Yes. But I did not come to save Wyatt. Wyatt is not the one that was murdered in my vision." Prue said.

"Okay. Who did you come to save? Who's gonna be murdered?" Chris asked.

"You brother. I came to save you." Prue informed.

Chris starred for a moment. "Wait you saw me die?" Chris asked.

"After I saw the one who is the reason Wyatt is evil...I saw him then kill you. Then I saw our father kill him to avenge your death." Prue said revealing that she was Chris's sister and also Piper and Leo's daughter. Along with the added knowledge that she saw Chris get killed and that she knew who was going to turn Wyatt.

"Tell us everything." Leo demanded.

To be continued...


End file.
